from Duckie to Swan
by wesley kepner-avery
Summary: "I have always been refered to as Duckie but I have gained some confidance over the years and even I must say so myself I am a Swan." A look at april's journey from Duckie to a kick-ass trauma surgeon and Dr April Kepner-Avery
1. Chapter 1

So this a little something I have had stuck in my head lately, finally decided it get it down.

As a little girl growing I always dreamed about the kind of man I wanted as my husband. I had this idea about him, he had to be a christian, loving, kind, funny, down to earth, u know someone who enjoyed the simple things in life. I wanted the love that my parents have, the kind that survives through all of life's ups and downs. But well into my teen years, I gave up, just a little, on finding that perfect guy. I went through high school being teased and being called "Duckie", so I spent high school with my head in my books while my sisters had all the fun. Things had not changed by the time I went to medical school, aside from the braces and acne I had through school I was still the same old nerdy April Kepner. I always knew that I wanted to be a surgeon, getting into medical school and surviving and getting into the surgical internship programme at Mercy West was a dream come true. My parents had never been more proud that their awkward and nerdy little Apple was well on her to being a great surgeon, granted I didn't know what kind of surgeon at that point in time. I always thought that I would be a neurosurgeon. But you see if you had told me all those ago that the first day of my intern year at Mercy West would have led to what I have and who I am today, I would have laughed right in your face. I had given up on finding love after medical school, guys just found me too perky and socially awkward, I barely even had friends. But everything changed on that first day I walked through the doors of Mercy West Hospital. So here is the story Of how I, Dr April Kepner became Dr April Kepner-Avery.

A/N I hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know if I should continue with it. P.s english is not my home language so bear with me and also all mistakes are my own


	2. Chapter 2

So I started on this. I don't know where I am going with this but this will take a look at April and Jackson's relationship from intern year to where they are now and maybe the future.

I hope u will enjoy this little fic of mine. Please do review, constructive criticism please. All mistakes are mine and english is not my home language.

I do not own grey's or any of its characters, unfortunately.

Chapter one: that fateful first day

I stand outside the doors of Mercy west just staring at the building before me, thinking that once I step through those doors my career as a surgeon begins. I have been dreaming of this day for as long as I can remember. All those years of studying and working hard have led me to this moment, this place. I take a deep breath and make my way through the doors of the place that will be my home for the next 5years. As I take a look around all I see are doctors and nurses running around, wheeling gurneys in and out of the ER. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and make my way to the locker room. Its like the first day of high school and medical school all over again. Everybody is talking and changing, they all seem to know each other, so I quietly make my way to my cubby, I put my bag in and grab my orange scrubs, my uniform for the next years, I set them on the bench behind me and begin to change out of my street clothes and into my scrubs. As I pull my scrub top over my head, I feel a sudden presence behind, I turn around to find a short girl with a pixie hair cut standing there. "Hi, my name is Reed. You are?", "I'm April kepner, nice to meet you Reed" I say as I extend my hand for a handshake. Reed takes the cubby on my right hand side and also changing. We make small talk as we change. I learn that she is an only child, likes horror movies and went to Ivy League schools, as we continue to talk I keep asking myself why Reed is actually taking to me. I mean we are total opposites, she is the cheerleader and I'm the nerd. But I quickly brush those thoughts to the back of my mind, why ruin a good thing, its not like I have anyone else to talk to.

Our first shift starts at 8am and since its only 7:30 we decide to go grab some coffee. As we walk towards the coffee station, I hear someone call out Reed's name, we turn to find a certain guy coming our way. Its looks as if he and Reed know each other, as walks towards us, Reed turns to me and whispers that his name is Charles and that they have been friends for forever, went to the same schools and what not. Charles finally reaches us and Reed introduces us and continue on our way to the coffee station while talking about what to expect on our first shifts. We get our coffees and stand by the station, exchanging childhood stories. Usually I'm quiet around new people but talking to Reed and charles feels so effortless and normal.

I sip on my coffee as I listen to Reed and Charles bicker about which football team is best, I can't even remember the names of the teams in question since I'm not a big sports fan. Without even noticing a fourth member joins our little group, he immediately jumps into the bickering with Reed and Charles, only now do I catch on to what is really being said. Reed is on one side saying that Stanford is best while Charles and new guy say that Harvard is best. Eventually Reed realises that she is fighting a losing battle and gives up. The new guy now introduces himself, "My Name is jackson by the way" he says holding out his hand to Charles, who shakes it and introduces himself and us. As I go to shake Jackson's hand I get a good look at his face and I immediately go weak. His face is beautiful, his olive skin tone and gorgeous eyes. Oh those eyes, I look into them trying to decide what colour they are. They look blue with a hint of grey and green, I have never seen anything like them, they are so hypnotic. I have gotten so lost in his eyes that I don't even notice I'm being to until Reed shakes me, "huh, what?" I say turning to face Reed a little confused,

"I asked you who your attending is", "Oh I'm with Parker, you guys?"

"Parker as well" says Reed

"Also Parker" comes reply Charles

"Parker" Jackson say lastly

I take a look at my watch and realise that our shift starts in 10 minutes, so I tell the others and we make our back to the Locker room. As we walk I can't help but that this year is going to be a year full of surprises.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave review to let me what you think, so I know if I'm on the right track. Thank you for reading, please please review.

And english is not my home language but I try. All mistakes are mine


End file.
